lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighters of Lapis 6: Brotherhood
Fighters of Lapis 6: Brotherhood is the sixth and supposedly final (for now) installment in the Fighters of Lapis series. It was announced at E3 on June 10th, 2014. It will be the last game to use a variation of Madeon - Finale as one of the themes, as well as being the first Fighters of Lapis game to have branching story paths. It will be the final game in the second trilogy of Fighters of Lapis. It is said to be connected with World War X, Tower of Ungodliness and The Mysterious Seven Project. It's plot is also said to use heavy uses of time travel and include a feature that could possibly "change the landscape of fangames as we know it". This is also the first Fighters of Lapis game to be rated M. Game Modes Group *Brawl: The normal gameplay option. The bulk of the game is going to be played here, probably. You select characters and a stage. Items and stage hazards can be adjusted, as well as specials and bro specials. *Tournament: Where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out in a tournament type setting. *Group City Trial: Race your friends and battle at the very end. Works similar to the City Trial Feature in Super Smash Bros for 3DS. *PROJECT: PAST: A fight that takes place in laboratory stages. These fights feature time mechanics and can be only be completed with a group. Generally, the fight is similar to that of a survival mode with puzzles. There are five waves that the group must complete. It is unlocked after playing as all Past/Present characters. *Lethal Minor League: New mode based off the game Lethal League. All damage is now based off a ball that can be hot to make it go faster. The middle of the ball changes color based off who hit last, and who is safe from the ball's impact. Solo *'Brotherhood of Tabuu': The story mode of the game. Like previous story modes in the series, this features platforming and brawl fights. It has cut-scenes and trophies and synthesis items can be collected in this mode. Generally if you want to unlock most of the characters, this is one of the fastest ways. Some new features that have been added to Story Mode are branching paths and paraloges. *'Adventure': A mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects and dialog towards certain characters. At the end, you face off Morgan Freeman's left hand with 0.00001% Power. Each character has a different ending. *'Classic': Pits you off on random fighters much like Adventure, but with no minigames. You fight Greg or Landshark at the end; whichever one appears is random. After both have been unlocked, the Fusionist appears instead. *'Reverse Classic': You get the effects this time! Two characters will now team up against you as a huge/golden character or you get multiple lives but a ton of knockback. *'Remix': Places you in a minigame mode based off classic video games with simple objectives that gradually become more remixed over time. *'Treehouse of Horror': Pits you against various horror themed enemies and bosses. Unlocked if you are playing the game during October. This also allows you to get horror-themed characters and collectibles. *'Revolution': Fight against Ultron Cops, Tabuu's Army, Subspace Forces, Fused Abominations and Glitches on a small planet that you must revolve around. After boosting your stats, you will face off a super boss or Titan Hunter. *'Boss Rush': Lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. *'Multi-Man Melee': Where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Some can even be unlocked! *'City Trial' - Lapis Universe: A large stage where a group of characters can free roam the said large stage and meet/unlock other characters. After a certain amount of time is spent exploring the city, 3–7 minutes depending on the options set beforehand (default is 5 minutes), a match begins, where the players can put their new characters up against the other players in one of several different challenges. *'Championship Cups': Introduced in Fighters of Lapis 4, Championship Cups is a collection of fighting matches against other characters and features a boss at the end. The victor gets the cup and a new character. Streetpass Available only on the 3DS Application. *Ghost Battle: Battle against another guy's team for some rupees. *Villa: Send and receive characters. Vault *Synthesis: Introduced in Fighters of Lapis 3, it can be used to fuse items together to get better items. Ingredients can be found randomly, bought, found in a chest in "The Brotherhood" or Lapis Universe, or obtained through doing certain things. *Gallery: Showcases all your trophies as well as other achievements. It's also where items are stored. *King Candy's Fungeon: A post-game mode that puts you in a dungeon with several floors. Each floor has different fighters and once you K.O them, they join you. Several new characters can be unlocked as well. These characters are not counted as part of the roster initially, leaving them a complete surprise to the player. *Dungeon Train: The dungeon mode introduced in Fighters of Lapis 5. Each dungeon cart is generated randomly, with random enemies and bosses. Can be used to unlock new characters and collect synthesis ingredients. Additionally, you can build up a party with the characters in a RPG-like way. *Villa: A small village where you can pick characters to send via Streetpass. Trailers Returning from Super Smash Bros. Assemble is Trailers! These can all be accessed in-game and they were all used to promote the game and show new content. Unlike Assemble, not every character will get a trailer. Not even close! The trailers, like Assemble, tells a story in chronological order that has loose ties with the plot. E3 Trailer I: The Other Side Wario and Waluigi are driving in a desert when suddenly a bunch of robots fly past them. A blade attacks the car, causing it to explode. Wario and Waluigi are blasted afar and then meet the attacker: Umbra from Super Smash Bros. Assemble. He throws Waluigi off a cliff and prepares to kill Wario before he is grabbed by Mona on a bike. Mario, Homura, and Batman are battling Tabuu and Taizo on a bunch of battleships, but Tabuu grabs the battleships and begins to fling them at the three. Wii Fit Trainer (newcomer) hears the commotion and hits Tabuu while Taizo gets hit by a ship containing The Guardians of the Galaxy (Starlord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, all newcomers). As the two become more and more enraged, Robin (newcomer) flings them far away with a spell, but not before Taizo tears open a portal that sucks in Batman. In the post credits scene, Bat and Visor (newcomer) beat a bunch of zombies before coming across Bowser in a pixelated form. Mystery Kids TBA Out to the Sea Story: Brotherhood of Tabuu Tabuu has risen again, and now has help from a mysterious group called "The Brotherhood". He has waged war on the Lapisverse, and has captured both Morgan Freeman and Mr. Rogers. To stop the Brotherhood, the Fighters must race against time and team up with their foes and the unlikely. The story mode for the game is unique that it will have branching story paths and the ability to undo mistakes as opposed to previous Lapis games that had a straight-forward linear path for the story. Begin here. Starting Characters Exotoro stated to bring back EVERYONE from all the past games, as well as plenty of new ones. More info to be added as soon as it begins production. Unlockable Characters Items Assists Bosses Bosses appear in a variety of places including story mode and solo and multiplayer modes. Characters that are faced in story mode are highlighted with green text. Strikers New Starting Stages New Unlockable Stages Returning Unlockable Stages Alternate Costumes Alternate costumes for characters. Most characters have them. Unlike in Smash Bros, these are not simple palette swaps, but actual costumes and wardrobe changes. Some characters even have each other's outfits! Visual images of costumes can be seen here. ---- ---- Music Starting Music= *Audiomachine - Helios *Eyna - Cursum Perfectio *Daft Punk - Television Rules the Nation *Daft Punk - Robot Rock *Alan Silvestri - The Avengers Theme *The Temper Trap - Fader *Adele - Rumors *Rasmuz - Dead Pixel Song *Florence and The Machine - Cosmic Love *Pogo - Doo D'Doo *Approaching Nirvana vs Chase & Status - No Strings for Time *Approaching Nirvana - No Strings for Time *Hans Zimmer - Mombasa *Hans Zimmer - Time *Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark *Rezonate - Pump It! *Daft Punk - Voyager *Jack Trammell - Tactical Dominance *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude *Stephen Walking - Top of the World *Daft Punk - Steam Machine *Yoko Shimomura - Access the Grid *Yoko Shimomura - Digital Domination *Yoko Shimomura - Rinzler Recompiled *Yoko Shimomura - Darkness of the Unknown *Briskeby - Electro Boy *C148 - Shit with a Twist *Superhuman - Icarus *Daft Punk - Get Lucky *VCMG - Skip This Track *VCMG - Single Blip *VCMG - Spock *Lavender Town RMX - DJTheFishhead *Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Synchronice Remix) *C2C - Delta *CHVRCHES - It's Not Right But It's Okay *C2C - Le Banquet ft. Netik, Tigerstyle, Rafik, Kentaro & Vajra *Gowe - Aurora NEW *Cornel Wilczek - Kings of Power NEW *Cornel Wilczek - Kings of Violence NEW *Cornel Wilczek - Rebirth NEW *Gorillaz - Empire Ants NEW *Joey Fehrenbach - Way Out Here NEW *Madeon - Imperium NEW *Super Metroid Music - Brinstar Overgrown Vegetation Area Mix NEW *St. Vincent - Surgeon NEW *Gorillaz - Welcome to the World of Plastic Beach NEW *Gorillaz - Plastic Beach NEW *Pentatonix - Daft Punk NEW *M4SONIC - Weapon NEW *Aivi Tran and Steven "Surasshu" Velema - Dance of Swords (Steven Universe Soundtrack) NEW *Aivi Tran and Steven "Surasshu" Velema - I Am Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe Soundtrack) NEW *Cheetahmen Theme (Instrumental) NEW *Distance Soundtrack - Departure NEW *Distance Soundtrack - Ground Zero NEW *Nuclear Throne OST - Main Theme NEW *Nuclear Throne OST - Yung Venuz NEW |-| Hidden Music= *Juno Reactor - Mona Lisa *New Order - Blue Monday *Coldplay - Paradise *The Widdler - Lost In Space *The Widdler - Lost In Space Pt. 2 *C418 - Incredible *Kevin McLeod - Mechanolith *The Killers - Human *Daft Punk - Human After All *Daft Punk - Musique *Daft Punk - One More Time *The Glitch Mob - Drive it Like You Stole It *Multiple Artists - Toyager *Hans Zimmer - Mind Heist *The Glitch Mob - Fortune Days *The Glitch Mob - We Can Make The World Stop *The Glitch Mob - Seven Nation Army (Remix) *Jack Trammell - Stand and Become Legendary *Mark Petrie - Aurora *Zack Hemsey - This Is Our Legacy *Paul Jebanasam - Prelude Version *deadmau5 - The Reward Is Harder, Better, Faster & Stronger Cheese (Unreleased) *Plumb - Manic *Chaosphere - Hammer Smashed Halo *Dainumo - Batbomb *Pogo - Dumbo Remix *D-Jahsta - Slug Bass (P0gman Remix) *Reverse Enginears - Space Effect *Ramin Djawadi - Driving with the Top Down *Al Bizzare - Fire Breazze *Noisestorm - Backlash *Noisestorm - Airwaves *Liltommyj - Goof Troop Boop *Pendulum - Watercolor (Deadmau5 remix) *Ikaruga - Butsutekkai *Takashi Tateishi - Doctor Wily Stage Theme *Awolnation - Kill All Your Heroes *??? - Regular Show Ending Theme *??? - Gravity Falls Opening Theme *??? - Elevate Keyboard (Regular Show) *Yoko Shimomura - Gigabyte Mantis *Yoko Shimomura - The Dread of the Night *Yoko Shimomura - Sinister Sundown *Yoko Shimomura - Sacred Distance *Swedish House Mafia - Greyhound (Original Mix) *Sedi & Meyerson - Shellshock (Original Mix) *Space Buddha - Mental Hotline *Yaz - Situation *Hans Zimmer - Time (Auva ChillStep Remix) *Florence And The Machine - Cosmic Love (Seven Lions Remix) *Phaeleh feat. Soundmouse - Afterglow (Akira Kiteshi Remix) *ADELE - Skyfall *Sencit Music - Something To Fight For *Passion Pit - Take a Walk *Seba - Painted Sky (Talon dubstep Remix) *Daft Punk - Rinzler (Kaskade Remix) *Metric - Synthetica *Bear McCreary - Maverick Regeneration *Skifonix - Flatline *Tut Tut Child- Run The Show *TVDS - For You *Rogue - Adventure Time *Pegboard Nerds - Self Destruct *Approaching Nirvana - Dark Side Up *Approaching Nirvana - I Dream in SNES *Tag Team - Pig Power in the House *UN Owen Was Her? - ZUN *Madness - Muse *Sky Travellers - JulesKennedvitch *Rocktronik - Pegboard Nerds *UN Owen Was Her? (Ronald McDonald Mix) - ZUN *Bug Hunt - Skillrex *The 88 - At Least It Was Here *The Fixx - Beautiful Friction *Mark Tortorici - Invader Zim Credits *Daft Punk - Get Lucky (David A Remix) *Sonic Colors Music - Aquarium Park Act 1 *Sonic Heroes Music - Power Plant *Pogo - Aye Aye *Flo-Rida - Good Feeling (MusicWillNeverDie Remix) *Doni - Metal Man Theme Electro Remix *Mother 3 Music - Battle Against The Masked Man *Florence and the Machine & Calvin Harris - Spectrum (Remix) *Henry Jackman - The Winter Soldier *CHVRCHES - Recover *D!tto - 3 Wishes (Remix) NEW *Dainumo - Skywalker NEW *Super Smash Bros. - Flat Zone (Melee) NEW *Hugger Mugger - Where You At NEW *I. V - All Stars Remix NEW *I. V - I Wanna Race With You NEW *Mighty Switch Force - Love You Love You Love (Vocal Mix) NEW *Pogo - Perth Milks It NEW *Pogo - Kadinchey (D!tto Remix) NEW *Pogomix Mashup (Remastered) NEW *Tegen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Rappu ha Kan no Tamashii da! NEW *Pogo - Time Machine NEW *Rival - Wandering NEW *100bpm - Anymore (Astronaut VIP Mix) NEW *??? - Walk on Water NEW *??? - Sidewinder (Original Mix) NEW *Jeesh - Hero of Time NEW *??? - One for All, All for One NEW *??? - We are One NEW *Mystery Skulls - Ghost NEW *Aivi Tran and Steven "Surasshu" Velema - Sugilite Theme (Steven Universe Soundtrack) NEW *Distance Soundtrack - Monolith NEW *Distance Soundtrack - Destination Unknown NEW *Nuclear Throne OST - Sewer Theme NEW *Nuclear Throne OST - Crown Vault Theme NEW |-| Far Far Away (Album 1)= This album is unlocked when you play as Luke Skywalker 500 times. *P.SUS - A Long Time Ago *Dainumo - Light Speed *Jeesh - Sky Walking *Pogo - Yoda Yodel *P.SUS - The Rebel Alliance *Dainumo - Sidious *Jeesh - Saberz and Laserz *P.SUS - I Know... *Dainumo - Star Story *Jeesh - Han and Leia *P.SUS - Sith Saber *Dainumo - Artoo! *Dainumo - Luke *Dainumo - Luke (Extended) *Jeesh - The Force |-| Hurry Up, We're Dreaming (Album 2)= This album is unlocked when you play on the Exit 9B stage at 12:00 PM. *M83 - Intro *M83 - Midnight City *M83 - Reunion *M83 - Where the Boats Go *M83 - Wait *M83 - Raconte-Moi Une Histoire *M83 - Train to Pluton *M83 - Claudia Lewis *M83 - This Bright Flash *M83 - When Will You Come Home? *M83 - Soon, My Friend *M83 - Mirror *M83 - My Tears Are Becoming a Sea *M83 - New Map *M83 - Another Wave from You *M83 - Splendor *M83 - Year One, One UFO *M83 - Fountains *M83 - Steve McQueen *M83 - Echoes of Mine *M83 - Klaus I Love You *M83 - Outro Trophies Returning from Fighters of Lapis 6 is trophies! Some collectables for you to enjoy and read about! I mean, no one's going to actually read that info, but it's there for you to read! Trophies can be seen here. ---- ---- Chemistry Alternate Announcers Character Posters WiiFitTrainerAnnouncement.png|Wii Fit Trainer RobinAnnouncement.png|Robin GuardiansAnnouncement.png|Gaurdians of the Galaxy MegamanXReveal.png|Megaman X FiReveal.png|Fi NilinReveal.png|Nilin DandyReveal.png|Dandy LunaisReveal.png|Lunais DaftPunkReveal.png|Daft Punk BoshyReveal.png|Boshy NightstreakReveal.png|Nightstreak SpikemanReveal.png|Spikeman FellaReveal.png|Fella DarkFellaReveal.png|Dark Fella PacificaReveal.png|Pacifica Cheat Codes *'OSCARWOULDBEPROUD' - Unlocks all trophies. *'TOURNEYJOURNEY' - Unlocks all characters and stages. *'MOMONEY' - Gives you 999 rupees. *'PERFECTTIMELINE' - Creates a "perfect" save for Brotherhood of Tabuu. *'ELISE' - Unlocks Touko. *'BIGHEAD' - Unlocks big head mode. *'CENSOR' - Censors blood with confetti; all skimpy costumes are not available. *'666' - Increases the amount of blood and occasionally displays satanic messages. *'PLASTICBEACH' - Unlocks all the Gorillaz. *'ILOVEYOU' - All chemistry rank advancements go immediately to the highest available. *'TOOHARD' - Unlocks "Fuckin' Impossible" difficulty. *'TOOEASY' - Unlocks "Boring" difficulty. Trivia *Dark Fella is a parody of "Dark" characters in fighting games (like Dark Ryu) as well as Deviantart's weirder side. *This is the Fighters of Lapis game to be rated M. *This is also the first Fighters of Lapis game to be started on the new Lapis Wiki. While Fighters of Lapis 5 and Fighters of Lapis 4 were completed on the wiki, they still have pages up on Fantendo, albeit very incomplete. *Although Exotoro has ideas for future installments, this is likely to be the final game due having a lot of other work. *This is the biggest roster yet. *There is estimated to be about 10 or so games that connect to this game. *Only two characters from previous installments do not return: Oscar Pistorius and Greg Pabich. *This game is meant to mirror Fighters of Lapis 3 in a few ways, much like Fighters of Lapis 5 mirrors Fighters of Lapis 1 and Fighters of Lapis 2. Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Baby Waffles Category:Umbrella Games